Final Heart Mental Institution
by niyuu
Summary: Roxas is a paitent a Mental Institution after an attempt suiside.guess who else is there for being a pyro? Axel! slash Axel/Roxas. lemon! REVEIW
1. chapter 1

Me: "please.....?"

Axel : "no. you do not own kingdom hearts."

Me: *shifty eye look*

Roxas: "OR AXEL!!!"

Me: T-T "Nooooooo~!!!"

Axel: "say it....."

Me: *sniff* "i do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy 7....yet"

Roxas: "WHAT?!"

roxas walked the halls of the Final Heart Mental Institution escorted by a overly cheerful lady with light brown braided hair in a pink lab coat, seeming completely at odds with the white walls, sterile smell masked with floral air fresheners, and commercial carpet- that really wasn't helping his headache, putting him in a foul mood. The lady - what was her name again? oh, 'aeris' what a weird name - showed him up to a door with a number 13 on the door in roman numerals.

"here we go- number XIII. well, this is our stop! all the rooms here are singles, so no roommates- that's for people who've been here a while and we know we can trust them to handle it. ok, normally you would be out in the common room at this time, but seeing as you just got here you can stay in your room, then go to dinner (that's 6:00 - 8:30), then you can do more or less what you want." she paused for a moment, like she might have said the wrong thing "nothing dangerous of course- you have to follow the rules like everyone else. anyway, lights out is at 9:30, and your evaluation is in the morning. a nurse will come get you. ok, bye bye!" ugh. roxas could almost hear the hearts and smiley faces in that little speech.

he entered the room that would be his home and cell for who knows how long. he couldn't believe this! the moment he isn't perfect, isn't NEEDED, they send him here. roxas trudged into the sterile room, dropping into the bed, and started thinking. he inevitably started thinking about why he was here in the first place.

XxXxXxXxX

Roxas`s older brother, sora, was very sick up until a few years ago. he constantly needed surgery, blood transfusions, and there was a possibility he would need transplants in the future. but there was a problem- sora had a very rare blood type, and it was nearly impossible for any of these things to be found. so the doctors came up with an idea. with genetics the way they were today, sora`s parents - cloud and tifa strife - could have another baby with a 95% chance of being DNA compatible with sora, meaning if anything ever happened they had a willing donor handy. it would be expensive, but it might just save sora. they decided to try, and 9 months later they had roxas - and the procedure had been a success.

from the time roxas was five, he'd been a donor for blood and such, but sora wasn't getting any better, and there was one unforeseen problem - roxas HATED the idea of being 'spare parts' for sora. he barley knew the guy - just some sick kid that was all nice and perky that happened to be related to him. he didn't hate him or anything but, come on! what was roxas to these people really? a walking blood bank? a nobody? well he wasn't ! he was his own person. For years he wished he didn't have to ever go to Oblivion Hospital ever again. But then everything changed when he was twelve - he got his wish.

the doctors found the cure for sora`s illness - an oddly colored liquid aptly named 'lifestream' and sora was one of the first people to receive treatment. It was a amazing success, with almost instant results. by the end of the week, sora was checked out and going home.

and now roxas wasn't needed.

suddenly, roxas was extra - he didn't have any reason to be there. of course sora was nice - all happy-go-lucky with the mentality of a 8-year-old instead of a 18-year-old. just a side affect of being surrounded by nurses and doctors all day who acted like they should be working for Disney, not Oblivion Hospital. As far as sora was concerned, he just had the longest effing flu EVER and got a baby brother out of the deal. cloud and tifa acted the same way - sora was home and no they had TWO kids running around the house. What could be better?

but roxas was never convinced, and slowly withdrew into himself. his previously white and checkered clothes slowly turned darker and darker until it was edgy, ripped, safety pinned, and zippered, often with a black trench coat over the whole thing with the hood up half the time. roxas pulled deeper and deeper into himself, and slowly his sanity started twisting itself, bending till it broke. Who was he? was he even a person? what was he supposed to do now? roxas became a cutter. it was a comfort thing - he had always given blood for his brother, so he just gave a little bit - just a little - and he felt better.

one day, he couldn't take it anymore. he cut too deep, and held the wound underwater in the bath. his parents found him a few minuets later, unconscious, and rushed him to the hospital. he had suffered some blood loss, but not enough to be too serious. the doctors looked him over, and roxas was sent to a 'specialist'. after one session it was decided exactly what was wrong and what the next step would be. roxas was crazy - completely insane and a danger to himself and perhaps others. He had tried to commit suicide! who knows what he could do next? so they ventured to the next step.

roxas strife - age 15 - was introduced to the Final Heart Mental Institution.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

roxas opened his eyes, not aware he had fallen asleep, and read the digital clock that was mounted high out of reach on the wall - the only other thing in his room other than his bed, that was more of a cot than anything. 7:15, oh JOY time for dinner. Maybe this place is like that horror movie with the ice cream truck where the customers where turned into ice cream themselves.

hah. klepto~a~la~king.

an almost evil leer stretched across roxas`s face before he jumped up and headed for the door to his room. roxas had a photographic memory and instantly remembered exactly where the cafeteria was from when he walked by it earlier when he was escorted to his room. he was about halfway there when he heard shouting.

there was a angry nurse yelling at a patient who was brandishing a lighter. he had bright red hair in backward spikes and tear tattoos. He was wearing the same basic uniform that all patients had to wear, (white T-shirt, choice of white pants, shorts, or skirts - usually for the girls, but not always...:] ) except he had somehow managed to get a black hoodie with his. hmm. he had green eyes, was very tall, and slim buy still had muscles, just the long wiry kind.

the redhead caught his eye and grinned. then turned back to the nurse. "look, larxene, I'm not giving up my lighter, but i wont burn anything TODAY. alright?" larxene obviously looked like 'alright' wouldn't have been her choice of words, but it looked like that was as good as it was gonna get and left with a scowl and a muttered 'flaming idiot...!' and was gone in seconds.

the redhead slowly turned back to look at roxas with a leer "sure, she wont NOTICE today, but where's the fun in waiting until tomorrow? one day doesn't make much of a difference." he said all this like he was sharing a secret. "you must be new here Blondie, I've never seen you......" roxas looked at him for a moment. if it weren't for the look in his eyes that made you think he was about to burn you alive, you'd almost think he was sane. He decided to answer the assumed question "first day. Names roxas." the redhead grinned wide, looking for all the world like he was holding back hysterical laughter. "your a real talker, huh Blondie? A regular chatterbox." he paused and seemed to calm a bit, but kept most of his grin. "well Blondie, I'm axel - got it memorized?"

axel then looked up at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, the sound of mutterings being herd from down the hall as a doctor read through his charts. axels eyes widened, but not in a 'I'm in trouble' way, no, the grin that came with it clearly stated he was having fun. he looked back at roxas "and I'm also late. catch you later Blondie." axel passed him and quickly strode down the hall. roxas looked after him for a moment before continuing on his way to the cafeteria.

maybe it wouldn't be all horrible. With axel here, things just got a lot more interesting.

YAY!!! first real fanfiction!!! and its Kingdom Hearts!!!

if you want i can make this a series instead of a one-shot, and if your really good and i get a bunch of reviews asking, I might just make this a Axel/Roxas fic. if not, I'm just gonna leave it a oneshot. your pic. :)

Me: so guys, what did you think?

Axel: roxas, you are so cute when your pretending to be all badass!!

Roxas: pretend...? i could be badass if i wanted... *pouts*

Axel: oh, of course you could! your just so sweet you don't need to be any different. :)

Roxas: really?

Axel: really.

*fluffy momment*

REVEIW!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: OH COME ON!!!!!!

Roxas: NO!!! YOU CANT HAVE AXEL!!!!!!!!!

Me: - -

Axel: *from hiding spot* or kingdom hearts or final fantasy 7

Me: THERE YOU ARE!!!!

Axel: meep

Roxas: SHE DOSENT OWN AXEL OR KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY 7 AND NEVER WILL!!!

Me: SHUT UP!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Roxas entered the cafeteria for breakfast with less than extreme enthusiasm. He grabbed some kind of fruit juice and the mandatory tray of lunch, and quickly sat at the far end of a table. With no intension of actually EATING the nearly unidentifiable contents of the tray, he stared at the wall wishing something - anything - would happen.

Roxas quickly got his wish as he heard the clatter of a tray next to him, and the screech of a chair being pulled back as someone sat next to him.

Unfortunately, this was NOT the kind of happening roxas tolerated. For a moment he sat stiffly in his chair, glaring at the table in front of him, seeing red and thinking that if he only had his switchblade, the poor bastard would have already regretted daring to sit next to him.

Roxas had some…issues with his personal space. Apparently someone upstairs really hated him, because in addition to his back history - which apparently wasn't interesting enough - he had a childish face, and a somewhat feminine build. At his last school, he had been mistaken for a girl more than once, and had been hit on by plenty of boys - some unknowing of his gender, and others knowing full well. Oblivion Hospital had always been full of guys who got just a little too close to roxas - and who found out pretty quick that roxas always wielded a switchblade. Not that that discouraged most of them. No, roxas was sending poor jerks to Oblivion Hospital right up until he came to Final Heart.

Unfortunately for whoever was sitting next to him now, he had absolutely no patience for this kind of thing. Roxas may not have his switchblade with him, but if this dude didn't move in about 1second they were losing a finger if roxas had to BITE it off. Bet he wouldn't be so cocky with a finger mis-

"Blondie! If it isn't my favorite little n00b. I see you survived your first night."

Roxas`s head snapped up to see the redhead from the night before. Axel, that was his name. while roxas was deciding whether he should answer his comment, axel wasted no time throwing his arm around roxas`s waist and pulling him right up against his side. roxas`s response caught in his throat and he could hardly breath and axel whispered a laugh in his ear.

"you know Blondie, your probably going to be here a long time. You should be more careful. Look how easy it is to put you off your guard - your gonna have to do better than that, everyone here would just LOVE to get hold of a little princess like you. And we wouldn't want that, now would we Blondie?"

Roxas was horrified. He had easily been tongue tied and nearly pulled into the redheads lap without so much as a fight. HE COULDENT BELIEVE IT!!!! Roxas`s face was murderous as he glared up at axel. Unfortunately this only seemed to make the redhead more amused than before.

"I'm only telling the truth _princess_." he said with a glint in his eyes. "you don't stand a chance. But I suppose you do need looking after - wouldn't want some other jerk scaring that pretty little face, would we?" he then gave an almost vampiric grin. "this will be fun Blondie. Oh, we'll be the _best of friends_."

Roxas`s eyes widened for a moment before he quickly reached over for the little plastic knife that came with his breakfast. Before axel could do anything, there was a angry red mark on his cheek where he got cut, which was about as bad an injury you could sustain from a little plastic butter knife. Roxas quickly jumped up and grabbed his juice from the table before heading straight for the common room, since he couldn't go to his own room.

Roxas looked back for just a second, only to find axel almost doubled over in laughter.

Oh, this wasn't going to be the end of it. There was no way axel was going to just take that - no, roxas was sure axel was going to get his revenge for this.

What had he gotten himself into?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

YAY!!! Chapter 2!!!!!!

I love reviews.J

OK!! I need some ideas. I'm still having a hard time with this, so any ideas are helpful!

p.s. , I know I can spell. Never could. Probably never will.

Me: Ok, so what did YOU think?

Roxas: I am NOT feminine!!!!! And axel got a cut on his face - there's no way you enjoyed that, right axel?

Axel: oh, I LOVED this chapter. I'm finally getting close to you roxas - and the acting was so much fun. Your face was just priceless when I whispered in your ear :]

Roxas: but your cut…….

Axel: your right, it does sting a little…. Why don't you kiss it and make it better?

Roxas: =*.*=

*fluffy moment*

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: "I reject your reality, and substitute my own."

Axel: "not even quoting mythbusters will make you own kingdom hearts."

Roxas: *pulls out oblivion and oathkeeper* "now what do you say…?"

Me: *sigh* "its late. I'm tired"

Axel: "_AND_…."

Me: "I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy 7, or mythbusters."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas was sitting on a couch in the common room, listening to an ipod that he recently commandeered from the confiscation locker. Someone had smuggled it into Final Heart that morning, which was probably why he and Axel hadn't gotten reprimanded for the skirmish at breakfast. Bigger fish to fry, and all that. Whatever. Now all Roxas could do is avoid Axel. He started going through the ipod.

_Devin  
__No longer living  
__Who had been rendered unwhole  
__As a little child  
__she was taken,and then forsaken  
__you will remember it allLet it fill your mind again _

Roxas was concentrating so much on the music that he never heard one of the other patients walk over to him, didn't even notice the leer on his face as he stood over him. The guy sunk into the couch next to roxas, and then finally got the young blondes attention when he literally yanked the boy across his lap. He then proceeded to pull the ear bud out of roxas`s right ear and put it into his own. _what is it with guys around here and pulling me into their laps!? _thought roxas, still shocked at the latest development in the little drama he was obviously staring in.

"oh look…an ipod. And it comes with a little uke accessory too - what's your name sweetheart?"

Roxas was dumbstruck. Did this basterd just call him an _uke_!? Did he WANT to die!? Roxas`s hand shot out and punched the guy straight in the eye. This was starting to become way to familiar. He quickly got up to make another run for it - the second one today - but this time the other guy grabbed him by the collar and turned roxas back to face him.

"you know that hurt. Do you want to know what happens to little brats who throw punches my way? I _kill_ them. Oh you wont make it to midnight sweetheart."

Just as the guy was about to follow through with his threat, security finally seemed to notice that something was going on and came to separate the two. A nurse told security to put the guy - his name was Kadaj - into solitary confinement for awhile, apparently he got in fights often. While they were taking him away he even started freaking out and screaming for his mom.

Ok…..and Roxas thought HE had problems. The other nurse turned to where security was holding Roxas.

"and as for you, twice in one day!?" she looked at the security guy. " Take him to his room, I don't want him making anymore trouble today. Its number XIII."

The security guy nodded and turned to the rest of the group to give directions. Roxas normally would be beyond annoyed to be getting stuck in his room, but at least he could get out of the common room so something like this wouldn't happen again today. That and there was the small issue of Axel`s revenge, and the idea of putting it off another day was a relief. Now all Roxas had to do was avoid-

"so your number XIII, are you Blondie? Ill remember that."

Roxas`s head shot up for what felt like the millionth time that day. Speak of the devil…and look who's here. Roxas`s pulse quickened. He wouldn't try anything HERE would he!? In the middle of all these security guys and staff…!?

"You know Blondie, I still haven't forgiven you for the little incident this morning. Your acting like such a spoiled little princess, I'm going to have to punish you. Maybe then you'll learn to be nice."

Roxas`s shivered before finally being led to his room. He was given a sedative so he would sleep and not make more trouble, then let in. Once inside, he walked over and collapsed into the bed. He thought over the days misadventure. It started simple enough - he just went to breakfast. Then he bumped into Axel, ran, found an ipod (which is now hiding in his pillowcase), bumped into another jerk, got into a fight, bumped into Axel AGAIN, and was escorted to his room and given sedatives that were starting to take effect. Roxas was about halfway under when he realized something. _Axel knows my room number!!! He's out for freaking revenge and he knows my room number!! _At least he cant do anything with that info. Right? He cant, right!?

And with that, the sedatives finally took full effect and Roxas was pulled into unconsciousness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok people that's chapter three!!! Oh and the song was called 'inside the fire' by: paramore

Please tell me any ideas - but I do already know what Axel`s revenge is gonna be, so not about that.

Here's a little hint hint: SKIRTS.

Me: "ok guys, how about this chapter?"

Axel: "that guy Kadaj better stay away from Roxas, if he gets within 10 feet of him he's gonna get a taste of mychakrams, got it memorized?"

Me: "ouch."

Axel: "but at least now I can start having fun with Roxas. I know his room number =] "

Roxas: "which reminds me, I have a question."

Me: "ok, shoot."

Roxas: "that guy mentioned it earlier. what's an uke? People keep calling me that. What does it mean?"

Me: 0.0;

Axel: 0///0

Me: "dude, this ones totally yours. He should hear it from you anyway."

Roxas: "what? What is it?"

Axel: *turns on the charm and is suddenly surrounded by floating roses and sparkles* "all it means is that you're adorable and people want to protect you."

Me: *whispers* "oh yeah, THAT'S what they want to do with him"

*fluffy moment*

REVIEW!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: "you lie. YOU LIE!"

Axel: "Gir quotes don't work either. Nothing will."

Roxas: "my heart is my own! You will never control my will!"

Me: "wanna bet?"

Roxas: "meep."

Axel: "she doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7 (even if it is hardly ever in here), or Invader Zim."

Me: "but I will!"

Roxas: "no you wont."

Me: "that's it! Ca'mere you!"

Roxas: "NOOOOOOOO!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, roxas woke up and immediately felt that something was off. He got up and looked around, paranoid that something was different. Not the clock…… not the bed……. Wait the door was unlocked! that's weird. Roxas was getting paranoid, looking everywhere for any other difference, and noticing that the built-into-the-wall dresser (which he hadn't noticed the first day, because it was painted to mach the walls and didn't stand out at all) was open slightly.

Most people would just assume they had left it open. Not roxas. He was very systematic about this kind of thing, it would have driven him _insane_ (owait… ) if he had just left it open. _first the doors open, now my dresser! I've got a bad feeling about this…ugh. Famous last words._

Roxas quietly walked over to the drawer, and opened it. What he saw inside was the most horrible thing he had ever seen, and that was saying something. He would probably have nightmares of this moment for years to come.

Roxas had been fully prepared for something terrible - maybe a bomb, dead rats, a severed head, a threatening message scrawled out in blood, the usual b class horror movie stuff. But he knew immediately that this atrocity was Axels revenge. Roxas never expected it to be this horrible, this lingering, this _humiliating_.

Sitting there in the dresser mocking roxas with its girlyness, was the Final Heart Mental Institution dress code skirt. DOZENS of it.

"I CANT BELEAVE THIS!"

Roxas frantically searched through all the drawers with no luck. It was the same thing: T-shirt, socks, underwear, and freaking SKIRTS. The little FHMI logos from the shirts/skirts stared up at him while he stared back in horror. _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Unfortunately, there was no alternative. Roxas was going to have to wear the skirt or go around half naked. And that was NOT about to happen - there's no way roxas would make it through the day alive. Not that a skirt was much better, but…….

Roxas grudgingly got dressed and looked down at himself. The skirt only made it to a few inches above the knee. Not quite a mini skirt, but close. That paired with his form-fitting-but-not-tight T-shirt, plus his little white tennis shoes and natural looks made him look like a undeveloped girl.

Oh, Roxas was gonna catch HELL for this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas walked into the cafeteria, got his breakfast, and sat down at an empty table just as he had the previous day. actually, it was the same table too. Looks like roxas had a little tradition forming. Oh _joy_. I hope that doesn't mean that any second now, Axel is going to sneak up and -

"Day 2 Blondie. And look, you found my little present! It suits you."

Roxas`s head whipped around to see Axel with his usual grin and evil glint in his eye. Ugh. If roxas kept this up he was gonna get whiplash soon. Seriously.

"a SKIRT? _WHY_? How did you even manage to get this monstrosity, much less get it in my room-?"

"Whoa, it speaks. That's the longest….no, the _only_ sentence I've ever heard from you Blondie. you've got a cute voice."

Roxas sputtered for a moment, blushing uncontrollably. WTF? This guy pulls him in his lap, gets him in a skirt, then calls him cute? _I don't think I want to know where this is going_ Roxas decides and quickly looks away. He started picking at his food, trying to ignore the annoying red head that continued to go on and on about how cute Roxas was in his little skirt.

"honestly, this was the best punishment for you. If your going to act like a spoiled little princess, then your going to look like one. Well, at least as close as you can in this place."

Roxas was getting annoyed at all this talk and decided to burst Axels bubble a bit.

"I refuse to keep wearing this. I'll find a way out of it."

The only warning Roxas got was the seeing the grin fall from Axels face.

Suddenly there was a hand on roxas`s throat, cutting off his air. He was turned to face a clearly enraged Axel. What was scarier was that Axels face was a mask. His eyes where wide, his mouth somewhere between a frown and a line. His face was nearly blank, it was just his eyes that told you he was about to snap. It was kind of like one of those horror movie dolls that turned out to be haunted and kept killing the owners. Yeah that was a good comparison…..

"nonono, this is your _punishment _Blondie. You just cant _find a way out of it_. And if you try, you will have to get a much _worse _punishment_. _something not nearly as pleasant. Understand?"

Roxas was cold from shock and dizzy from lack of oxygen. All he could do was nod as Axels eyes bore into his. Axel quickly released Roxas and he gasped for air. As Roxas was trying to return his breathing to normal, Axel started talking and grinning again as if nothing ever happened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas was in bed, thinking over his day once again. Ugh. This was starting to look like an after school special where he 'reviews and learns from his experiences' he half expected a perky co-star to pop out of nowhere and say 'so, what have you learned TODAY roxas :D'

But he couldn't help but think about what happened during Axels little episode. He had looked like a completely different person. And of course there was what happened… Before. And as roxas was falling asleep, he had one final thought.

_So…Axel thinks I'm cute?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

YAY! I'm getting better at this. Oh, and don't think I haven't noticed that I've gotten hardly any reviews. I notice :[

Me: "so what do you guys think?"

Roxas: "Axel was scary!" T-T

Axel: "but you know that was just acting sweets. I would never be that mean to you!"

Roxas: *smiles* "I know Axel."

Me: *whispers* "you say that _now_, but _you_ haven't played kingdom hearts 2."

*fluffy moment*

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Me:

"_Would you mind if I hurt you?  
__Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to harm the one I love_

_What have you done now?_

_I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you_

_What have you done?x4  
What have you done now?  
What have you done ?x4  
What have you done now?_

_Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy?  
You carry hate that I feel  
It's over now_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you_

_What have you done?x4  
What have you done now?  
What have you done?x4  
What have you done now?_

_I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free  
When it ends_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away_

_What have you done now?_

_Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you"_

Axel: "WHAT WAS _THAT_?"

Me: "foreshadowing. Durrr…."

Roxas:*sigh* "she doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7,or '_what have you done_' by within temptations.

#############################

Uhh. The past few days had been _humiliating_ for Roxas. Everywhere he went, random guys would hit on him. Worse yet, its become common that whenever somebody got too close and he didn't notice, Roxas`s skirt would 'accidentally' fly up showing his underwear.

Of course, this would normally be bad, but lately its even MORE horrible. Why you might ask? You see, because Roxas had made a _drastic_ mistake. Two days after Axel's episode, Roxas attempted to get out of his 'punishment'. this of course did _not _go over well with Axel, and roxas was given a bit of a….. lets call it a _**warning**_.

_****************************the day after Axel's 'episode' ******************************** **_

Roxas was walking the halls wearing the _**thing**_. He had to find a way out of this, no matter HOW freaky Axel acted yesterday. And he knew just how to do it.

Roxas waited until it was dark and everyone had been sent to their rooms for the night. Earlier he had managed to get some tape from the nurse's station while no one was looking, and had put it over the lock on his door. All the patients who where dangerous, recently gotten into a fight/confrontation with the staff, or where new and being watched had their doors locked from the outside for the night. Luckily, only the known dangerous ones got a lock that was actually much good. A little masking tape over it, and all he had to do was wait till after the first round of checks, and Roxas didn't have a single problem sneaking out.

He went past the nurses station, this time taking the keys to the lower level of the building. Roxas quietly walked the corridor down to the double doors that lead the stairs. Down 3 flights and he was in floor that was often called the 'custodian's floor'. this is where they hid cleaning supplies, dishes, spare pillows/blankets/sheets, kept the food, and of course, it was the home of Roxas`s target - the laundry room.

Roxas silently entered and looked around. _I know they're here,_ _all I have to do is find them and - eureka!_ Roxas found what he was looking for - the Final Heart Mental Institution uniform shorts. He quickly grabbed a load, and flitted back to his room as fast as he could.

That was that - tomorrow there was no way roxas was wearing a skirt.

_*********************************the next day**************************** **_

Roxas was wearing one of the pairs of shorts he had rescued from the fresh laundry the night before. He had expected to feel relieved after getting out of the skirts, but he was anxious. Roxas would jump at every little noise, expecting Axel to follow through with his threat. He didn't have to wait long either.

Roxas was suddenly grabbed by the collar and pulled backward into one of the supply closets. Before he could right himself, hands closed around his throat. Roxas looked up to see Axels face in the same mask from two days earlier. In his eyes Roxas saw anger, hurt, resentment, disappointment, and pure insanity. Like pray petrified by a basilisk's glare, He couldn't look away.

"what do you think your doing Blondie? You cant escape your punishment, you cant just get out of it."

Roxas couldn't breath - he clutched at the hands that where choking him but couldn't do anything. His strength was fading, his mind was clouding, and his vision wouldn't focus but he still couldn't look away at those eyes, those eyes that screamed for him, that seemed to express something vital that he couldn't place.

"I've already told you. I've told you once. You cant escape it."

Roxas was fading. He couldn't feel much of anything anymore. His head was filled with cotton , the ground shifted, the world swirled in front of him, but he still couldn't leave those eyes, he still couldn't abandon those eyes. _its not worth it . Those eyes… The skirts…the shorts… it will never be worth those eyes. It will never be. _

His vision blurred further and a single tear trailed down his cheek. With the last breathe in his lungs he whispered.

"_I'm sorry_."

Axel froze. He looked steadily at Roxas and slowly, slowly released his throat and caught him as he slid to the floor, only half conscious. Roxas felt the arms holding him, holding him together as his breathing evened.

"I can give you one warning this time Blondie." he said. "my little princess can have a different punishment."

That was the last thing Roxas heard before he finally lost conscious .

Roxas awoke in his bed and wondered how he got there. He was in his usual skirt and shirt from the past few days, not his night outfit. As roxas got up though, the events from the past day came flooding back. _I'm alive…Axel…_

But then he started thinking.

_Wait…what's the 'different punishment'? where's this…"warning'?_

Roxas quickly glanced around, and noticed the differences almost right away. He groaned. The door wasn't locked. The built-into-the-wall dresser thing was ajar. _oh, please no._

Roxas quickly opened it and stopped dead. Not only where the shorts gone and the skirts restored, but there was another change.

In his drawer, where his usual underwear was kept, where freaking PANTIES in all different styles and colors. On top was a frilly pink pair with Hello Kitty on the front.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ AXEL?"

######################

YAY!HAHAHAHAHA!

Ok, sorry guys I had writers block and I was busy. I finally got past it with some inspiration from watching _girl, interrupted__._ remember to review people. Even if its just to flame.

Me: "ok guys, how about today?"

Roxas: "Axel! How could you tell everyone about how I wear panties for you!"

Me: =*.*=

Axel: "I didn't! she just guessed , I swear!"

Roxas: "really? You didn't tell?"

Axel: "of course. you do that just for me, I would never tell anyone else."

Me: "I KNEW IT!"

*fluffy moment*

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Me:

"_Were have all the good men gone,  
__And where are all the gods?  
__Where's the street-wise Hercules,  
__To fight the rising odds?  
__Isn't there a white knight, upon a fiery steed?  
__Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need._

_I need a hero.  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
__He's gotta be strong,  
__And he's gotta be fast,  
__And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

_I need a hero.  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.  
__He's gotta be sure,  
__And it's gotta be soon,  
__And he's gotta be larger than life,  
__larger than life._

_Somewhere after midnight,  
__In my wildest fantasy,  
__Somewhere just beyond my reach,  
__There's someone reaching back for me.  
__Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat,  
__It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet._

_I need a hero.  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
__He's gotta be strong,  
__And he's gotta be fast,  
__And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

_I need a hero.  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.  
__He's gotta be sure,  
__And it's gotta be soon,  
__And he's gotta be larger than life,  
__Larger than life._

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above,  
__Out where the lightning splits the sea,  
__I would swear that there's someone, somewhere,  
__Watching me.  
__Through the wind and the chill and the rain,  
__And the storm and the flood,  
__I can feel his approach  
__Like fire in my blood._

_I need a hero.  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
__He's gotta be strong,  
__And he's gotta be fast,  
__And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

_I need a hero.  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.  
__He's gotta be sure,  
__And it's gotta be soon,  
__And he's gotta be larger than life._

_I need a hero.  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
__He's gotta be strong,  
__And he's gotta be fast,  
__And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

_I need a hero.  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.  
__He's gotta be sure,  
__And it's gotta be soon,  
__And he's gotta be larger than life.  
__Larger than life."_

Axel: "and I suppose THAT was foreshadowing to?"

Me: "now your catching on."

Roxas: "so, your just going to do this now?"

Me: "maybe. Its getting hard to come up with really random fight scenes for no reason, and stand alone quotes that have the slightest meaning. Hey - I have an idea! Lets get a vote! My lovely readers, review and tell me whether or not to do foreshadowing song lyrics. There! Problem solved, YAY!"

Axel and Roxas together: *sigh* "she doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7, or '_I need a hero'_ by frou frou.

##################################

Roxas walked into the main room quietly, attempting to go unnoticed. _fat chance of that. _He lay across the sofa, listening to the ipod that was now his.

It had been a few days since the incident, and things had been going on mostly the same. Roxas was quiet unless he was answering a direct question, Axel spoke to him almost nonstop about this and that, but mostly about how cute Roxas was in his little skirts and how he better not try to get out of wear them (nor the panties) again. Roxas decided he didn't feel like dying just yet - he'd wait until he was really desperate to get out of here - and agreed he wouldn't try.

But things were a bit different. Something felt off now, like there was something under the surface that roxas wasn't seeing. But every time Roxas tried to figure it out, he never could. Roxas sighed and stopped thinking about it, concentrating on the here and now. He had brought the ipod with him today, and was hoping to be left alone. As Roxas went through the playlist, the oddest songs kept coming up.

_All I ever wanted, was to see you smiling. all I ever wanted, was to make you mine. I know that I love you, oh baby why don't you see?that all I ever wanted, was you and me. _

he couldn't help but get embarrassed, because for some reason Axel`s face popped into his mind._ ugh, why do I keep thinking of HIM! I should be hating that guy, or at least scarred to death of him. _Roxas noticed he was blushing the whole time he was thinking this, and he wasn't the only one to notice.

"that a gift from your boyfriend kid?"

Roxas looked over, startled. _boyfriend! What's he talking about!_ "no."

"really? Never seen it before. Figured your boyfriend gave it to you to make up for that fight a few days back."

Now roxas was REALLY startled._ what's THAT supposed to mean? _"what?"

"don't try to play it off. I heard that you two had a big fight and made up, like, five minutes later."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

Now it was HIS turn to be startled. The guy looked like somebody punched the air out of him.

"yeah you do - the redhead! Your always with him, your all close, and you wear skirts for him! If that doesn't yell 'boyfriend' what is it?"

Roxas glared at him. "blackmail."

The guy looked like he was about to choke. His eyes widened.

"you mean your not…you two aren't….."

"not like that."

The guy just looked at him for a second. Then slowly, he started to grin. Roxas looked back warily. _what now…?_

"huh. Well, if your not taken…"

Suddenly, the guy jumped at had Roxas pined under him. He tried to move, but had no luck.

"most people work on a sort of honor system around here. You can flirt with whoever, but you don't seriously mess with a guy's better half unless you have it out for him. Nobody really wants enemies around here, you know?"

Suddenly, the guys hand was under Roxas`s shirt, his knee between his legs. Roxas let out a sharp breath when the guys knee grazed his underwear.

"But if your not taken, your free game. Everybody's been easy on you cause your with the redhead. Not just me - everybody thought you two where together. Just wait until they find out…"

Suddenly a shadow fell over the two. The guy looked up and froze. Roxas tried to look up, but couldn't see anything with the guy in the way._ what's he looking at! Who's there! _suddenly the guy was pulled off, and Roxas was free. He looked up and almost couldn't believe it.

"and just what about Blondie are they going to find out?"

Axel had the guy by the collar up against the wall. Glaring at him the whole time, he was muttering threats to low for Roxas to hear. Then Axel looked back at Roxas, taking in his wide eyes, shaking figure, and disheveled appearance. He let the guy drop to the floor and came over to where he was. When he got close enough, Roxas jumped up and clung to him. Axel turned back to the guy looking murderous.

"he belongs to me. come anywhere near him again and I'll burn you alive."

The guy picked himself up off the floor and glared right back hatefully.

"what is he, your property?"

This was probably meant as a rhetorical question, but to Roxas`s surprise, Axel answered.

"yes. And anyone who touches anything that belongs to me is punished - got it memorized?"

Roxas blushed, still clinging to Axel. He wasn't sure how to feel about that last comment. The guy walked away, grumbling the whole time, but Axel still stood glaring with his arms around him. Finally Roxas loosened his grip and Axel looked down at him.

"are you alright Blondie?"

Roxas didn't know how to answer. He felt numb, like he couldn't feel anything at all. _AM I alright?_ a slow nod would have to do.

"good. You don't look alright AT ALL. You should head to your room."

Axel kindly escorted Roxas to his room, opening the locked door with some kind of trick that roxas didn't pay much attention to.

"I'm glad your ok princess."

Roxas looked up at him and suddenly found a foreign pair of lips gently pressed to his. He froze for a second, and then Axel pulled away, and walked back down the hall the way they had just come. Roxas stayed there a few seconds, just staring at the spot Axel had just been. Then he slowly turned into his room, shutting the door behind him and falling into the bed.

Later, that became the first night he dreamed of Axel.

#################

YAY! Stuffs finally starting to happen! Which brings us to a very important point. I need you guys to vote on something else as well. I need you guys to review and tell me weather or not this should stay sweet and fluffy, or go into lemons. Oh, and whether or not this should turn into some kind of sadistic relationship, and if so, with who acting what? Or of course a mix with all three. Just tell me what you guys want, or ill just let this story do what it wants.

Me: "ok guys, what about you?"

Axel: "Roxas fainted."

Me: "when?"

Axel: "right around re-reading the kiss scene."

Me: "oh. So what you gonna do with him?"

Axel: *evil grin* "I have some ideas"

Me: "go for it! It'll give me some ideas…"

*EPIC SMEXY MOMMENT YOU DON'T GET TO SEE, MWAHAHA!*

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Me:

_"Do it to me one_  
_Just one more time _  
_Oh Baby let's get down tonight_  
_Everybody dance and feel all right_  
_Rhythm of the night_  
_Do it to me one _  
_Just one more time _  
_Oh Baby let's get down tonigh_  
_tEverybody dance and feel all right_  
_Rhythm of the night_

_We're running out of time_  
_Another day in paradise_  
_so come on..._  
_And nothing is forbidden _  
_There's no one who can stop us tonight..._  
_give me your love!_

_Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let's get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel all right  
Rhythm of the night  
_

_Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let's get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel all right  
Rhythm of the night_

_am I lost in a dream  
Can't believe that it's real  
I never knew it exist  
You're the one for me  
It's the rhythm of the night  
It will catch you anytime  
Give me once give me twice  
Your love_

_I can see it in your eyes  
But there's no time for foolish pride  
so come on...  
If you wanna feel the sun  
Than just hang on to this love deep inside  
Inside your heart_

_Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let's get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel all right  
Rhythm of the night  
_

_Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let's get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel all right  
Rhythm of the night  
_

_am I lost in a dream  
Can't believe that it's real  
never knew it exists  
You're the one for me  
It's the rhythm of the night  
It will catch you anytime  
Give me once give me twice  
Your love_

_Rhythm of the night...of the night…  
Lalalala la lalala lalalalalala_

_Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let's get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel all right  
Rhythm of the night  
Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let's get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel all right  
Rhythm of the night  
Lala lalala lalalala lala La lalala lala lalala _

_Rhythm of the night"_

Roxas:"so, your gonna keep doing the lyrics?"

Me: "yep! besides, i get to share my epic playlist with people!"

Roxas: "kill me now..."

Me: "oh Axel~"

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or 'Rhythm of the night' by _Loona_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas walked down the hallway after pretending take his meds from his assigned nurse, an annoying ritual that roxas hated.

After roxas`s first week, he had started hiding his meds under his tongue so he didn't have to take them. Around here, pills of any and every kind worked like money. So most people kept a stash of different ones either to bargain with, or just to trade for different ones they liked better. Roxas didn't want anything these people gave him, but he didn't want to throw them away either, so he kept a stash that he didn't really know what to do with.

He entered the main room and laid down on his usual couch and waited for Axel to show. When he finally did, Roxas noticed something a little off about him, but kept it to himself. Axel immediately picked up his feet and sat down on the now empty spot, then gently replaced Roxas`s legs over his lap.

"another day bites the dust. morning Blondie."

Roxas smiled slightly at the nickname he no longer objected to. Things were a bit different ever since Axel`s daring rescue and…the kiss. They never talked about it, but it was clear that they both thought about it. And things had calmed down a bit. It wasn't comfortable here - it never could be - but it certainly took the edge off the place. So now in the time that had followed, the excruciating hours doing nothing, through the monotony of the days, things weren't quite as unbearable as they could be because Axel was there.

So yeah. Things were better.

The bell rang at the end of the day causing them both to jump I bit, in Roxas`s case almost off the couch. Axel quickly steadied the blonde and was rewarded by a another slight smile. Then they both got up to head to the hallway that led to the different rooms. Again, Roxas noticed something a bit off. This time he said something.

"you alright?"

Axel turned slightly to look at him, not seeming very surprised that Roxas noticed something wrong.

"that's nothing for you to worry about Blondie."

"why?"

Axel looked over at him again seeming even more off. He was oddly subdued, like he was just jolted awake and still trying to find his bearings.

"Jerks switched my meds. Nothing you can do Princess."

Roxas looked down, thinking about the situation as they both walked to their rooms. Suddenly he thought of his stash, which was becoming very impressive as the doctors tried all kinds on him with hopes of a change. Of course, Roxas never took his meds, so to them it seemed to simply not be the right one yet. By now he may have the very thing that Axel needed. Roxas looked up at him, the one who made his life bearable, and decided to at least try.

"come to my room."

Axel looked over with as much surprise as he was capable of at the moment, raising his eyebrows slightly with at least a bit of his old enthusiasm, and nodded with a grin that seemed genuine even with his current jaded demeanor.

They walked in silence the rest of the way and stopped in front of roxas`s door with the familiar 'XIII' on the front. They walked in and Axel plopped upside-down on the bed without a thought. Roxas opened his drawer that held a mismatch of socks, underwear, and of course his stash. He turned and asked Axel what he used to take. Axel gave him an odd look and told him, then explained what it looked like. Roxas`s lips twitched and he turned back, realizing that he had plenty of that particular one. He pulled out two pills that were the average dose and walked over to where Axel was watching him curiously.

"these?"

Axel`s eyes looked like they were about to fall out of his head and roll on the floor. He quickly held out his hand and Roxas dropped the pills onto his waiting palm.

"Blondie, where did you get these!"

Roxas gently reclined on the bed next to Axel, but pointed the other way so his head was on the pillow next to the redhead's shoes. He watched the dust motes surrounding the overhead light as he gave his answer.

"never take my meds."

Axel seemed surprised, but only a bit. Roxas watched with his periphery vision as Axel moved to mimic his position, resting his head next to his on the pillow. After a few minutes of no talking, he grinned and pulled Roxas into a tight squeeze.

"why so serious princess? You should be in a better mood, I know I am. Looks like I'm just going to have to fix it myself like this-! "

Before Roxas had time to register what happened, Axel had slammed their lips together. Roxas was frozen for a moment, but melted when he felt Axel`s tongue run across his bottom lip. The blonde's lips parted and their tongues fought for dominance while Axel`s fingers snaked through the boy's hair. Roxas found the edge of the redhead's shirt and pushed his arms under it, feeling the muscles tense and tighten under his touch. Axel quickly removed it, only breaking the kiss to pull the shirt over his head. Roxas did the same.

Their lips quickly returned to each other, Axel hooking his finger on the waistband of Roxas`s skirt as the boy pulled at the redhead's zipper. In less time than they would have thought possible, they were both bare to each other. Axel quickly laid the blonde on his back and leaned over him. His lips began to travel over the boys body- down his neck, his chest, his abdomen, Roxas blushing hotter and hotter the lower the redhead went. Finally he got to the blonde boys protruding length, and glanced up as he gave it the slightest lick. Roxas only barely resisted the urge to yell, and the redhead smirked, crawling back up the boy to reunite their lips.

Axel positioned himself at the blondes entrance and then thrust forward.

Roxas bit back a scream as he adjusted to Axel`s full length, and the pain soon ebbed away, leaving only pleasure. His hips bucked and Axel pulled out slowly until only his tip was inside the boy, then thrust forward again. He began to pick up a steady deep rhythm that picked up speed and power quickly. Roxas felt a building heat in his abdomen that was about to explode. He looked up at the redhead sweating over him.

"I-I'm about to cum…"

Axel leaned further and crashed their lips together again just as Roxas felt warmth explode inside him, sending Roxas over the edge after him. They both collapsed into a heap on the bed and a few moments later Axel, with a shuddered breath, gently pulled out and had roxas in his arms. Then he grinned.

"so, my princess, you seem to be in a much better mood."

Roxas smiled and snuggled closer to the redhead. Their breathing evened out and they where soon asleep in each others arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY! YAOI SEX SCENE!

don't you love me?

Anyway I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry I took so long! But to make it up to you I brought you a yaoi present!

Me: "so what did you guys th- WTF, ROXAS! IS THAT BLOOD?"

Axel: "oh, yeah, he got a nosebleed and passed out."

Me: "dose he have to go to the hospital or something?"

Axel: "no, he dose that whenever he wakes up after we-"

Me: "AND that's all the time we have for today- love you guys bye!"


End file.
